Lost
by Silver Sparklze
Summary: Hatsuharu Sohma is well known for his bad sense of direction. However, he’s not the only Sohma who can get lost on the way to the bathroom...


Title: Lost

Summary: Hatsuharu Sohma is well known for his bad sense of direction. However, he's not the only Sohma who can get lost on the way to the bathroom…

Disclaimer: I own Sachi Sohma, but nothing else. I would _love_ to own Hatsuharu…fangirl!squeal

Author's Notes: Sachi means bliss-child. I had four names to choose from, so I asked my family which one they liked best. The verdict was Sachi-75, Hana-25. My youngest sister, who's only four, likes flowers a lot, and Hana means flower. I decided against Hana almost immediately, though, because Tohru calls Saki Hanajima Hana-chan and two Hana's would be too confusing for the readers, and me. Saki, which was my first choice, had to be abandoned for the same reason. But enough with my reasons for choosing the name Sachi, on with the story!

Oh, and please be nice. I've never written a Fruits Basket story before.

* * *

Hatsuharu Sohma was, perhaps, the calmest member of the Zodiac aside from Hatori. He rarely reacted to anything when his white persona was at the fore, and even in his black form his emotions seemed to be tied to only three possible reactions. Lust, anger or arrogance. 

Thus, it was rather odd to see him with such an expression of utter exasperation and confusion on his face.

Of course, the dark-haired girl currently standing in his room may have had something to do with that.

"What are you doing here?" He asked bluntly, moving inside and closing the door behind him.

The girl, who looked to be about his age and had dark hair, blue eyes and pale skin shrugged, twisting the tassels on her mesh poncho rather miserably. "I don't know." She said. "I'm lost."

"You're lost." Haru crossed his room to sit on his bed, ignoring the flinch of the girl when he passed her. "Well, I suppose the first thing we should do is establish who you are."

"Sachi Sohma."

"Uh huh. And what are you doing at the Main House, Miss Sachi?"

"Hatori is my uncle. I wanted to see him. And there's no need to act like I don't belong here." Blue eyes flashed, but instead of being angry, Haru found himself mildly amused. It was rare anyone spoke back to him, fearing his Black Haru form. Momiji did and Yuki and Kyo, but that was about it.

"But you don't. Only a select few Sohmas live at the Main House and you aren't one of them." Haru pointed out.

Sachi sighed. "Yeah, I know. Because only members of the Zodiac live at the Main House. Everyone else lives outside. I'm not stupid."

"How…how do you know that?" Haru frowned, all thoughts of showing her out of the Main House now forgotten. No one outside the Zodiac and Akito was supposed to know about the curse. Tohru did, but she would never tell anyone.

"I just told you Hatori's my uncle. I hugged him once when I was really little and he turned into a seahorse. Not hard to figure out everything else." Sachi shrugged. "He probably should have wiped my memory, but I think it was nice for him to have someone outside of the other Zodiac members who he could talk to. That and I was such a hyperactive kid I'd never have stood still long enough."

"So you came here to visit Hatori, being that he is your uncle…and you got lost." The black-and-white haired boy said slowly.

"Yes." Sachi nodded. "Who're you, anyway?"

"My name is Hatsuharu." Haru said with a sigh. She was rather exasperating. And completely unruffled. Was he this annoying?

"The cow." Sachi nodded. "I'm a cow too. Probably why I have such a bad sense of direction."

"Have you seen Hatori yet?"

"No." The girl shook her head. "I was on my way and I got turned around somehow. He doesn't know I'm coming, though, it was meant to be a surprise. I brought muffins. Then I got lost and I went in here because it looked sort of like the door to Uncle Hari's room. Ah well." She grinned. "Such is life."

Haru chuckled. "Perhaps I could show you to Hatori's rooms." He offered. "I too get lost easily but I know my way around here by now."

"Really? Yay!" Sachi clapped her hands, causing Haru to laugh again. Ok, so she wasn't exactly like him. That was a distinctly Momiji-like gesture.

"This way." Haru stood and led the strange girl out of his room. He'd rather like to get to know her better. It was nice to know there were others out there with an even worse sense of direction than his.

End Ficlet


End file.
